


Mamma Mia (He Ain't Italiano)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Germany (Hetalia), Bottom North Italy, Eventual Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Top Germany (Hetalia), Top North Italy (Hetalia), let's pretend germany and italy aren't awkward virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At his wit’s end, Feliciano just wants to relieve some stress. His friends decide to take him into the city to do some “relaxing”, and that relaxation just happens to have blond hair, blue eyes, a great ass… and oh lord, that’s his niece’s teacher. A sort of friends with benefits relationship is created against their better judgement, but through the times spent in the bedroom, beacons of true friendship begin appearing. But there's something about Ludwig that Feliciano had not originally noticed upon their first initial meetings. He can't put his finger on it, but there's something off about the guy. Something almost sad.From topics of Greek mythos, hard rock concerts, and motorcycle rides, Feliciano realizes he’s found something so much better than a mere stress reliever, but he’s just not entirely certain if he’s ready for something like that just yet, even if his body and heart crave it desperately.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monaco/Seborga (Hetalia)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have three other stories I could be working on but I wanted to get this one out before February ends! It doesn't take place during Valentine's Day, but it can be read as a Valentine's fic. Ludwig is a metal head in this and, no, I'm not sorry.
> 
> Seborga- Sergio
> 
> Monaco- Monique

Feliciano should have known better than to tell Felix he needed a break. Being best friends for eight years meant Feliciano _knew_ what Felix would do as a remedy for his stress, and of course (of course!) it involved tight black jeans, a sky blue crop top, and a twenty minute drive into the more risqué part of the city. Honestly, what had Feliciano been thinking?

“We should turn around,” he said for the tenth time as he tried pulling the blue top over his sides. Damn his love handles. “This is stupid, and it isn’t making me feel relaxed at all! In fact, I’m having the opposite reaction. I am beyond stressed, see I can’t even stop talking-”

“Ciano, hush.” Felix waved a manicured hand in the direction of the backseat, his words breezy and readied, like he expected this reaction. “We’re two minutes away, it’d be pointless to turn around. Also, look at me. I refuse to turn around while looking this good.”

Naturally, Felix looked great. Drop dead gorgeous, actually. Feliciano had the perfect view of him in the backseat diagonal to the driver. Pleated red skirt, knee-high black socks, black cardigan, and a face made up in a way people usually reserved for cameras. Felix still looked amazing in the clothes he danced around in during college when they didn’t have a care in the world. Even Elizaveta, the one in the passenger seat, was dressed to perfection. Her black suit fit her to a T, she pulled it off better than most men ever could. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, and the light of her phone illuminated her make-up less face. Eliza was the type of person born with natural beauty, make-up only enhanced her already perfect face. His friends were physically flawless, unlike him. He poked at his bulging stomach, and silently cringed as his finger met nothing but squishy flesh. He’s gained a few since their chaotic undergrad years.

“Yes, Felix. You look great, but that isn’t the point.” He gave up on his stomach and focused on the window instead. Outside, the lights were bright and illuminated the many people wandering around. It was 9:30 PM, a young night for party goers. There was a time in Feliciano’s life when he would be among them, racing through the streets with a different man or woman on his arm each night, the sweetest liquor in his veins, and clothes that hugged a thin figure that turned every head, but that life felt like ages ago. It might as well be. Only twenty-seven but he feels more like fifty-seven these days. In the last six months, everything changed. Just with the snap of the fingers of fate, Feliciano was left with a rambunctious eight year-old niece, a depressed younger brother, and stress. So much stress. And as much as he loved his friends, this was not helping.

“I appreciate this, Felix,” he sighed as the car pulled to a stop in front of a red light. “But I have things to do. Tomorrow is Violetta’s first day of third grade and I have that early meeting with her teacher to discuss her condition, and I can’t miss it because I’m hung over or something. I really should just go home, and you two should stay out late to party!”

Felix and Eliza said nothing until the light turned green, and the gas was pressed. “Sweetie, we all know what you would do if we let you go home,” Eliza said. “You would eat pasta until you made yourself sick while reading those comics of yours.”

His face flushed. “They’re called manga, not comics. And no, I would not!”

“Ciano, you need to get out of that house,” Felix said as he, unfortunately, slipped right into a parking space on a narrow street a block away from the bar they were going to. He cut the engine and turned his body to face Feliciano, followed by Eliza. He wanted to squirm under their gazes. He relaxed when Felix smiled. “All you do is run around now! You’re either in that office of yours or slaving over the stove for Vio! You need to take some well-deserved self-care time. Therapists tell that to clients, right?”

Feliciano kicked his boots’ heels together. These, he still liked, the black combat boots with the bright blue laces he threaded them with years ago. “I don’t think I will ever recommend a gay bar to a client.”

“Then it’s a good thing _you’re_ not a client!” Felix said it like it was the greatest thing in the world.

“I fully agree with Felix,” Eliza piped in. She pressed her cheek against the side of the headrest, and gave Feliciano the Look, which was basically her silent way of saying there was no room for argument, she was right and you were wrong. Feliciano preferred it when she was giving it to someone that was not him. “Yes, you have to work and take care of Vio, we’re not telling you to stop that, but there’s nothing wrong with doing your own thing. Practice what you preach.”

He resisted the urge to tell them his “preaching” was directed to people dealing with psychotic conditions who suffered from things like schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorder, and “doing your own thing” was not something one should say to them. In fact, he was ready to cross his legs (if he even could in the tight contraption), stick his chin in the air, and demand they take him home when, in a soft voice, Felix said, “We’re really worried about you, Ciano. At this rate you’re, like, gonna burn out.”

The fight completely left Feliciano. He knew Felix was saying that to get him to comply, but he also knew there was some real concern in his voice, and that hurt. Here were his friends, dolling themselves up on a Monday night just because he complained to them he hadn’t the opportunity to relax in months, and he was making it out to be some terrible thing when in reality he should be thankful. He could have some fun for one night. Violetta was sleeping, Sergio was with her, and Feliciano would have his phone on him in case there was an emergency.

He could attempt to relax for his friends.

“Okay.” Feliciano smiled, and met their gazes individually to let them see he meant it. “I will try to have a night of relaxation.”

Seeing Felix and Eliza smile was worth it. Besides, he truly could not recall the last time he did something for himself. In the past, he was always the first to jump at the opportunity to party, but that was college. This was reality, and it came with certain obligations to the big “R” word: Responsibility.

“Rad!” Felix cheered. “Now let’s get you laid!”

And now he was back to regretting this. “What? I thought we were going to have fun together!”

“We totally can,” Felix said. “After you find yourself a hunk of a man to either dominate or submit to. You need it, badly.”

Feliciano’s face burned as images entered his mind of him, er, dominating or submitting. Sex was a thing of the past for him since therapy and babysitting required him to be there day and night. What happened to his libido? Forced to be entrusted to porn during the late nights he didn’t collapse in total exhaustion.

Feliciano inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, trying to get himself to relax. Perhaps Eliza was right, in some way. As someone working on their doctorate in psychology, he was well aware of the unhealthy strain he was putting on himself. People in the helping professions were always in danger of burning out quicker than others, Felix was right about that part. If he continued at this rate, he truly would burn out, and that wouldn’t be good for his clients, his niece, or himself. Maybe a night with a stranger, pulling those stresses from him in whatever way he saw fit, wouldn’t be too bad. Huh. It seemed like this was going to be a submitting kind of night.

“I still think it would be fun if we all hung out.”

“Nah.” Felix flipped his shiny hair. “Toris and I don’t have group sex unless we’re together, and Eliza’s ace so hanging out during sex is a definite no.”

The laughter exploded from Feliciano without his permission, and it felt so nice to laugh again. “Okay, okay. But I don’t know if I’m actually going to find-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Ciano!” Felix cried. “The night is young and wild, who knows who you will meet? Who knows what will happen? But what we do know is that this is not a night for negativity! Now get your fine looking ass out of this car, you’re way too cute to sit in there looking glum.” On that note, Felix jumped out of the car, and Eliza followed.

The words spoken to him had been lightning quick, but they warmed Feliciano’s heart. They gave him the confidence to get out of the car. His boots crunched against the dirty pavement, and he tugged the fabric sticking to his inner thighs before he fell into step between Felix and Eliza, the three easily chatting and laughing. This was for him, and these were his best friends; they were trying hard to make him feel better. He decided then, as Felix and Eliza looped their arms through his and walked down the street to the bar, he would have some fun.

.

Well, Feliciano could at least say he tried to have fun, but after an hour of sitting at the bar and nursing a glass of white wine, he wished he was curled in bed reading a manga instead. There was some wine at home. He could feel like a king in his bed if he pulled on the right pajama set and sipped his goblet. Here, he felt more like the fool.

“So that’s when I said, honey, no. Purple and green? Hideous combination on a pair of pants. If one must wear pleated pants, _at least_ choose red or black, not such grungy colors. It’s unflattering.”

Felix was a designer, and he was really good at what he did. Colors, shades, contrasts, Felix had an eye for it all. Eliza did, too, and she made use of it in her interior design profession. Feliciano was a wiz at things like that as well, but he no longer worked on pieces of art for money, not since he changed his major to the sciences.

“Purple and green is _meant_ for grunge,” Eliza said pointedly as she picked up her wine.

“Okayy, but grunge is so, like, not my thing and my people should know that! Keep it off of my desk!”

Feliciano tapped his foot against the bar, and tried not to slump his shoulders. He did not want to talk about fashion, and he didn’t think he could really contribute to the conversation anyway because his thoughts were whirling. They were far away, out of this small gay bar and somewhere else, obsessively thinking of his own issues, like how he’s stopped seeing _his_ therapist, but he really shouldn’t have because they hadn’t made almost any progress, but he just did not have the time and he _knew_ he was overworking but he had to. Then there were his clients, two of which were on suicide watch and they could call him at any moment and he would have to talk them off the edge, which he was absolutely fine with because he loved helping people and he loved every one of his clients, but it stressed him out. And then, of course, there was Violetta and Sergio. Ever since the death of his sister-in-law Monique, he’s been staying with his younger brother and his daughter. Vio needed his attention, Sergio needed help, and they all needed a break. Damn, this wine kept tasting better and better…

He put the glass down and pushed it closer to the edge so the bartender could refill it. Felix and Eliza stopped talking, and Felix leaned closer to him. “You don’t look like you’re trying to attract any hotties.”

“Sorry.” He looked down. It was probably the outfit. “I don’t think anyone is into flab.”

“Oh.” Felix’s eyes widened. “Oh, Ciano.”

“Sweetie, don’t say that.” Eliza reached across Felix and took his hand. “You are a gorgeous, with or without flab. It most certainly doesn’t make you ugly, never think that! It’s just more to love.”

Feliciano was being unfair, _still_. He pressed his hands to his face in an attempt to get out of this ridiculous funk. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled against them. He sighed as they fell back to the counter. “I just can’t stop thinking about so many things, it’s making me say stupid stuff I really don’t even mean. Ever since… since Monique, everything has just turned topsy turvy. I’m sorry, again.”

The soft music of Cher pulsed through the air. This place was always mellow on Mondays through Thursdays, and for that Feliciano was grateful. If the music were a couple bars louder, he would spiral out of control. Even without the loud music, he felt close to the edge of something. He was ruining this for his friends, he was being incredibly selfish. At least, he thought that until Felix suddenly moaned.

“I’m just horrible! What was I saying? You don’t need a night with a stranger, you need a fun night with us!” He shook his head and blinked up at Feliciano with eyes lined by kohl. “Forgive me, Ciano!”

Eliza nodded. “Sex is overrated anyway.”

Feliciano sent them a genuine smile. Felix and Elizaveta have been with him since college, they’ve seen him at his worst. He couldn’t ask for better friends. “You don’t need to apologize. You guys are doing all of this for me, and I know you’re both right. I need this badly.”

“Let’s toast to that!” Felix raised his fruity green glass, Eliza raised her beer, and Feliciano lifted his now full wine. Their glasses clinked and they took large gulps of their respective alcoholic beverages. “Good. Now, tell us, how’s work? Should’ve asked that first, damn.”

Feliciano shrugged. “Nothing’s really happened on the clock, except something hilarious did happen after work last week!” Felix and Eliza leaned forward with open interest. Just as he opened his mouth to tell them the story, a deep and accented voice spoke up from down the bar. He turned his head, because he was human and humans are dreadfully curious creatures, and oh god, the speaker was mouth-wateringly gorgeous.

He was seated all the way down the bar with the wall to his left as he spoke to the bartender. Feliciano could make out black cargo pants and a black T-shirt, but his clothes didn’t really matter. His _arms_ on the other hand… Oh, lord his arms were huge and filled with ink. His blond hair was slicked back, revealing a very sharp jawline, and a clean shaven face. Feliciano stared, hypnotized, as the man lifted his beer and pressed his lips to the rim, and tilted it back. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank it and, in that moment, Feliciano wished those lips were touching something else, that something else was filling that orifice. Blue eyes slid in his direction and he quickly looked away. God, that man was hot. How was the seat beside him empty?

“Oh, ho~,” Felix hummed. “That hunk making you drool like that?”

Indignantly, Feliciano exclaimed, “I’m not drooling!” He wiped his mouth anyway.

His friends did not look impressed. “You were just ogling him for an entire minute with your mouth hanging open,” Felix said. “You didn’t even tell us that story because you were so immersed!” Then he grinned. “He’s good looking. Not my type, but I can see the appeal.”

Eliza leaned farther over the bar, and whistled. “Slipknot shirt. He has good taste.”

“Dear god, those hands! Bet he could choke you, if you asked.”

“No way, he’s obviously a masochist.”

“What makes you say that? That dark appearance tells me he’s into tying people up! Why else would someone get so beefed up?”

“Power kink. He’s used to being the one in control because of his strength, so in the bedroom he likes feeling helpless.”

“Jesus, Eliza. I didn’t ask for his life story. And yeah, no, he’s definitely into that scary BDSM stuff, and _he’s_ the one holding the whip!”

Feliciano waved his hands around, his face growing hotter by the second. “Please, please, please stop talking so loudly!” The man could possibly hear them guessing his bedroom preferences, and that mortified Feliciano. Thankfully, Felix and Eliza quieted. He tried to calm his nerves by taking a small sip of wine. He should stop drinking, he could feel that warm glow in his stomach and the buzz in his veins. “Didn’t we just decide I wasn’t going to do this?”

“Yeah, but that was before we found him,” Felix whisper-hissed, shoving a finger in the direction of the man. “You have to go for him, Ciano. He’s your type, muscles and all!”

Eliza nodded. “If you’re looking for a man, you found one. He exudes masculinity.” Her eyes narrowed past Feliciano. “He’s getting up.”

Feliciano almost gagged on his spit since Eliza didn’t elaborate on where he was going, which meant there was a possibility he was walking over to them. Upon observation, the man was headed for the bathroom instead, giving Feliciano the _perfect_ view of that _perfect_ ass.

“I know I just said sex is overrated.” Eliza leaned back in her seat and smirked. “But I think that’s your relaxation right there.”

Feliciano’s throat was dry. He looked like he could lift Feliciano up with one arm (well, that was at least true in his fantastical mind). He finally looked back at his friends and felt his lips twitch. Maybe time out with just friends would have to wait for another night, when Feliciano wasn’t itching to take his mind off of life. He could be looser, like he was in college. He could have the perfect night with a handsome stranger. He could put his insecurities and worries behind him, if only for a few hours. He could do it, he could live a little. And he would.

Felix grinned back. “So change of plans?”

“I think so.” Feliciano rolled his shoulders back and crossed his ankles together. He was going to get what he deserved. He waved the bartender over, and pointed to the empty space by the wall. “What beer was he drinking?”

“Heineken.”

“Can you get him another, on me?”

The bartender gave him a smile. “You’re in luck. He’s been lookin’ at you since you walked in.”

Feliciano’s heart slammed against his chest as the man walked away and pulled another bottle from the fridge. The man had noticed him too, even in this ridiculous getup. It was almost too good to be true. Felix nudged him. “I’m so excited.”

“Remember the cue?” Eliza asked.

Feliciano lifted his hand and tugged at the lobe of his right ear. It used to be code for “this person is a creep, come save me” whenever they went barhopping in college. Satisfied, Eliza kissed his cheek and said, “Good luck!”

Felix and Eliza scooted farther along the bar, leaving Feliciano alone in the center of it. He took another big gulp of wine and then ran his hands over his thighs. His shirt kept hiking up higher and higher, and his thighs were bulging against his jeans, but hopefully these clothes would be stripped away and on the floor of a stranger’s house by the end of the night, and he would no longer have to worry about their constrictiveness. He glanced to the side and almost gasped out loud when the man walked back to his seat. The bartender put the beer in front of him and said something before walking away. Feliciano held his breath. All those nights of strictly porn were catching up to him. He straightened his spine, tilted his head, and attempted to school his face into a desirable expression before turning to look at the man again.

He almost fell out of his stool when he saw the man standing _right over him_. He was really tall. “H-hi.”

“Hi.” The man pointed to the stool, and Feliciano nodded. He took a seat and raised an eyebrow. In a voice rich with a German accent, he said, “I hope I didn’t startle you. Games like this,” he raised his full Heineken. “, aren’t really my thing. I like cutting to the chase.”

Feliciano’s throat tightened. He said it like a fact but those eyes held sin. Feliciano wondered if the games he liked playing were reserved for private places with doors and beds. He smiled as he felt that old confidence enter him, like it did when he picked up men and women in the past. Two could play at _this game_. “And yet the bartender said you’ve been looking at me since I walked inside.”

The man made a noise that sounded like a chuckle or scoff. Either way, it was sexy. “I didn’t know if you were just having a night out with friends or not. I didn’t want to disturb you.” His lips curved slightly. “And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there are quite a few occupants staring at you, and I cannot blame them.”

A shiver ran down his spine, and goose pimples prickled across his skin. He shifted so he was facing the man, their knees now pressing against each other’s. “A gentleman then. Your clothing says otherwise.”

“And what does it say?”

Feliciano pretended to think about it as he openly stared at the black shirt with the red words pressed across the chest: Slipknot. He wanted to see what that shirt was hiding. A chest decorated with ink, or one as flawless as his face? “Hm. I’d say sadist.”

The man’s eyes lit up, and Feliciano’s groin burned. “You’re half right.”

“Funny.” He leaned forward. “I’m the same way.”

The sound of a squealing Felix was left unheard by Feliciano as he and this man regarded each other with predatory gleams in their eyes. A large hand was presented in front of him, with black whorls inked along the wrist. “I’m Ludwig.”

The first thing that entered Feliciano’s mind came directly from a particular appendage below his waist. _‘Good. Give me a name to scream.’_

“Feliciano.” He smiled, and he hoped his eyes held the same promises as Ludwig’s as he tilted his head to the side. “I do think it’s going to be a pleasure to meet you.”

Ludwig leaned closer until Feliciano could smell the faint old spice on him. The scent was mouth watering. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

“Ohh, yes.”

.

Feliciano’s earlier wish was granted and then some. He slammed the back of his head against the wall as a groan clawed its way out of his throat. He dug a hand into Ludwig’s hair and pulled him closer, wanting to be entirely engulfed by him. It should be a crime for someone to be this good at sucking dick.

After doing some heavy flirting for a solid twenty minutes, Feliciano dragged Ludwig on to the dancefloor. They weren’t interested in any dancing, it was an excuse for their hands to slide over hips and shoulders. Feliciano almost came right there as Ludwig kissed his neck and dragged his fingers over his ass, as he growled and said, “Other men are still looking at you.” Possessiveness was a big turn-on for Feliciano, so of course he wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s neck and tossed his head back with a breathy moan so everyone looking could see the ecstasy he was in. They were basically clawing at each other before Ludwig offered to take him to his place. Feliciano had to break the mood to tell Felix and Eliza, and then they were hailing a taxi. Ludwig did not lay a finger on him until they were crashing up the stairs to his apartment. Feliciano could barely contain himself as he practically humped the man’s leg while he fumbled for a key. When they fell inside, Ludwig pressed him against the wall and Feliciano relished it.

“You like it rough?” Ludwig had breathed against his ear.

“Extremely.”

“How do you want this?” Feliciano couldn’t even think as Ludwig licked his ear- this wasn’t fair. “Taking or receiving?”

As much as Feliciano would love to watch Ludwig take him in and moan from the force of it, he wanted to feel the burn and stretch of something inside of him. “Take me,” he gasped out. “And make it as rough as you want.”

He swore Ludwig grinned against his ear. “Great.”

Before long, Ludwig was on his knees, giving Feliciano the best blowjob of his life. They were both so far gone, they barely even remembered to put a condom on. Now they were in a bedroom, Feliciano leaning against the door and moaning praises as Ludwig moved his head back and forth. He pulled off, and met Feliciano’s gaze as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. His cheeks were stained red and there was just a ring of blue around his blown pupils. Feliciano almost came from just the way he looked. His hips twitched with want as sparks fired along his body with the coming of his orgasm. He shook his head with tears in his eyes and sweat on his forehead.

“No, no!” he gasped out. “Don’t wanna come, not yet.”

Ludwig licked him once more for good measure. He pulled back with saliva glistening on his bottom lip, and stayed quiet as he stood and, oh god, he towered over Feliciano. His legs shook as Ludwig’s tongue darted out to clean the spittle from his own lips. “And what,” he grumbled in a low voice. “do you want to come with?”

Dirty talking was another weakness of Feliciano’s. One night stands did not usually include it, but Ludwig seemed to love it as much as he did. God, this man practically walked out of one of his sex dreams. Great. _Wunderbar._

“This.” Feliciano cupped Ludwig’s clothed erection, and shivered when Ludwig gripped his arms and groaned. In a weak voice, he whispered, “Make me come with your cock, Ludwig.” And just for the absolute fun of it, Feliciano nipped Ludwig’s ear and whispered, “Please?”

That did it. He yelped in glee as Ludwig picked him up and carried him to the bed, where they fell ungracefully on the full sized mattress. Feliciano kicked his pants and boxers off, and moaned into Ludwig’s mouth as he arched his back off the bed. It was a messy kiss. Ludwig cradled his head with one hand, fisting his fingers into the auburn strands and pulling it. Rough sex was the best.

Feliciano pulled away and lifted the hem of Ludwig’s shirt. “Off,” he practically growled. The shirt slipped from his fingers when he stared at that gorgeous chest. Mouthwatering muscles greeted him, from his chest to his stomach. Pale and smooth, with invisible blond hair, it contrasted his ink darkened arms. He licked his lips and eagerly flipped them over so he was hovering over a rather dazed Ludwig. He grinned when Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

“I like what I’m seeing,” Feliciano explained huskily.

“Me too.” Ludwig’s eyes darkened. “You look like you need to work something off.”

“Ah, that obvious, huh?” He sat on his knees as he took that dreadful crop top off. All but his socks remained, yet Ludwig was still in his damn pants. He got to work on tearing them off, with Ludwig lifting his hips to accommodate. “My life is a mess right now, and I’m kind of restless. You’re like my personal stress reliever, so thanks!”

Ludwig chuckled, and Feliciano’s stomach tightened. “Use me to your heart’s content.” He reached over to squeeze Feliciano’s thigh. “Even though I’d like to say otherwise.”

Feliciano could only moan in reply. After shedding Ludwig of his clothes, he stared at the hard and thick member before him. Veins ran along the sides of it, and a drop of pearlescent liquid was already leaking from the slit. He licked his lips. This was going to feel so good.

Ludwig pressed the lube into his hands, and while he worked getting a condom on himself, Feliciano pulled his own off and tied it up, just in case there was something inside. He tossed it toward the trash, hoping it fell in, and then raised himself on his knees, completely straddling Ludwig’s thick waist. Ludwig slowly moved back and picked himself up so he was in a sitting position with his back against the wall. He reached around and gripped Feliciano’s ass in order to spread his cheeks. Exposed and shaking, Feliciano trailed two slick fingers to his puckered hole. He sighed as he slid one in, and followed it with another. This would hurt, it’s been so long! He gave a shout when Ludwig wrapped a damp hand around his member and rubbed it against his own. Their hot breath mingled as sweat dampened foreheads pressed against one another and eye lashes fluttered with anticipation. Once Feliciano felt loose enough, he retracted his hand and raised his hips.

Down he went, guided by Ludwig’s hands, and took that thick length inch by inch. He groaned when the pulsing cock was fully engulfed inside of him. “Huge,” he mumbled. His mouth had an ungodly amount of saliva in it. “So huge.”

Ludwig’s eyes were sharp as they gazed at him. “How do you feel?” he murmured.

“Full.” Feliciano draped his arms around Ludwig’s broad shoulders. “I feel so full.”

Ludwig gritted his teeth as Feliciano sat there and panted with his ass stretched and filled by a stranger’s cock. He tried moving, gave a lazy roll of his hips, and then nodded. They started moving, Ludwig rolling his hips, and Feliciano flexing his thigh muscles as he got to work bouncing up and down. Ludwig’s blunt nails dug into his hips and ass, and Feliciano wished he would smack him there. He got carried away sometimes with the profane thoughts in his mind and would accidentally blabber them out in positions like these. Various partners would get turned off by propositions that included physical pain, but maybe Ludwig wouldn’t be. From his words alone, it was obvious he liked taking control. Perhaps inflicting pain on others was right up there too.

“Smack me,” he gasped, throwing all shame out the window. “Do it, please. Please, smack me.”

Did Ludwig’s cock get bigger? Feliciano tossed his head back with a grunt as one of those calloused hands smacked his ass so hard, he jolted forward. “Again,” he panted. “Again, again!”

The stress simmering within him was quickly unraveling itself. Every time Ludwig smacked him, his insides tightened and he shuddered. Up and down he went, riding, and gasping, and crying. He gritted his teeth when Ludwig struck those nerves in the deepest part of him. Oh, so good. He shuddered as Ludwig pressed his moist lips to his ear. The hot breath, the tongue carving out its home, and the words… he was dreaming. Everything was too good.

“Put your hands on my neck.” Ludwig’s voice made Feliciano’s cock twitch. His dazed mind was delaying his processing skills. Do what with what? He cried out when a hand struck the center of his ass. “Do it, _now_.”

That woke him up. He arched his back. “Yes, _sir_.” He said it just because he could. Feliciano wrapped his hands around Ludwig’s neck, and gave an experimental squeeze. He was met with a harder thrust, and- yeah, this time Ludwig’s dick definitely grew in size. Feliciano’s ass was undoubtedly red, and if he tightened his grip, Ludwig’s neck was undoubtedly going to bruise, but neither one slowed. Their breaths and pants were caught by each other’s mouths, and their sweat slickened bodies smacked against each other. Feliciano’s eyes widened. His breaths came faster and a chant of “oh, oh, oh” left him as the pace quickened. His eyes locked on Ludwig’s narrowed gaze, and his grip tightened. Ludwig’s breathing became harsher, much more ragged, and fuck, he looked so beautiful like this, with his hair falling into his eyes, his cheeks becoming redder with every breath he took, and Feliciano’s hands around his neck- oh, _Mio Dio_ , he couldn’t. Ludwig smacked him once more and that was it.

Feliciano’s body arched as he shamelessly tossed his head back to scream. His entire being convulsed from the intensity of his climax, from the tips of his toes to the top of his hairline. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Ludwig_!”

Ludwig continued slamming into him, making him moan from the sensitivity of his insides, until finally Ludwig shouted, shuddered, and gasped.

They sat there, panting and gathering themselves. Feliciano slumped against Ludwig’s chest, hiding his face in the other’s neck. “I-” The breath caught in his throat. “You didn’t even touch my cock, but I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

It took Ludwig a moment to reply. Feliciano lazily licked the sweat from his neck as he waited, feeling the pulse thrum against warm and wet skin. The high was slowly leaving him, and oh boy, did he feel relaxed.

“Read it made the climax more intense,” came the mumbled reply against his head.

“Your research proves correct!”

Ludwig huffed out a breath of laughter. Carefully, they disentangled themselves from each other, mostly thanks to Ludwig’s efforts, and Feliciano found himself being lowered to a warm bed. He smiled sleepily at the larger man. “I knew you were a gentleman.”

“You’re saying this now? After I struck you so many times?”

True, his backside really did sting from the force of it. “But I _asked_ you to do that- thanks, by the way. I like a little pain during sex and it freaks people out sometimes. But it seems we have that in common!”

Ludwig spluttered as he disposed his condom. Feliciano wondered how he could move so effortlessly as he pulled his cargo pants back on; he could not even fathom picking his head up just yet. “I-I guess so.” He pointed to the bedroom door. Feliciano feared he would be asked to leave before he had fully recovered. “Do you need some water, or maybe ice?”

Oh. He smiled. “No, thank you. I’m fine!”

Ludwig shrugged and sat down beside him. His upper body glistened with sweat, but he still looked sexy. Maybe it was the post-orgasm glow that made Feliciano still find the other attractive as hell, or maybe it were those tattoos. He blinked at the black, blue, red, and gray colors across his arm. There was an assortment of different images, but the biggest one was on his upper right bicep, a skeleton dressed in a black robe with a gorgeous woman draped over him. There were pink flowers in her brown hair. Her gown was pink at the top, but toward the bottom a black fire was licking its way up the fabric, turning it to soot. They held each other like lovers. There was a sort of desperation in the way they gripped each other, an overlying sadness that only a skilled artist could ever truly create.

“Your tattoo is pretty,” Feliciano could not stop himself from speaking. “The skeleton one.”

Ludwig looked down. He touched the long since dried ink with a little reflective smile on his face. “It’s one of my favorites. Are you familiar with the myth of Hades and Persephone?”

Feliciano’s eyes widened. “Yes!” he blurted out. One of his biggest passions… “I’m obsessed with Greek mythology! It’s- ha, I love it so much. Hades and Persephone is one of my favorite stories!”

“I-I love it too.” Ludwig shrugged a little. “Obviously. My brother actually did this one.”

“He’s clearly very talented. Just look at the emotion surrounding the picture! You can tell they’re so desperate to be with one another, but they’re constantly being separated by the time Persephone must spend out of the Underworld.” Feliciano blinked at the image. It was such a sad story, but a beautiful one nonetheless. “I think it’s lovely.”

He did not understand the rather surprised look on Ludwig’s face. “Thank you,” he murmured softly. “I will tell my brother someone else truly appreciates his work.”

Feliciano smiled. It was kind of funny, the earlier swagger Ludwig displayed at the bar has all but disappeared, replaced by a much gentler atmosphere. He wondered if this was the real Ludwig, and the one at the bar was just a façade used to have some good sex. Feliciano did not blame him in the slightest. He rolled over and fished his pants up from the floor to grab his phone. His background greeted him, a lovely picture of Violetta holding his cat Helios, obscured by messages from Felix demanding he call him later to talk about his experience. He smiled a bit, but it fell when he saw the time. It was after midnight already.

Abruptly, Feliciano swung his legs over the bed, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Fuck, that hurt. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed as he hopped into his underwear and pants. “I have a really important meeting in the morning, and if I don’t get to bed soon, I know I won’t wake up for it. Sorry to leave so suddenly, I would love to keep talking about Greek myths, but, oh, maybe that’s weird since this was a one-time thing, but eh. I like talking about these things.”

A soft chuckle greeted him. “Sure.”

Feliciano was just about to stuff himself into that crop top when Ludwig leaned across the bed and waved something in front of him. It was the black shirt he had been wearing earlier. Feliciano blinked quizzically at it, then at the person holding it. “You can wear it,” Ludwig explained. “It’s too late at night to wear something like that even though it does… you know, look good.”

A one-night stand had no right to be this sweet. Feliciano smiled softly and took it. “You are so sweet.” He dropped his crop top and put the Slipknot shirt on instead. It hung off of him almost comically, but it was big and smelled nice and his bruised love handles were completely hidden by it. He spun around, showing it off. When he halted, he sat back down to quickly kiss Ludwig’s cheek. “Thank you, Ludwig! Now I’ve really got to run, but thank you for the shirt and lovely night. _Ciao, bello_!”

Ludwig waved goodbye as Feliciano fled his bedroom and stumbled around the dark apartment to the door. When he made it to the elevator, he pulled his phone out with plans to call Felix once he found a taxi to take him home.

.

Feliciano sighed softly as he pulled into the school parking lot the next morning. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in an attempt to gather his thoughts. It was currently 7:25 in the morning, just five minutes shy of the scheduled meeting he was to have with Violetta’s new teacher. Their topics of conversation were not going to be pleasant; a child trying to manage her mother’s death by throwing bad tantrums, starting fights with other children, and, sometimes, throwing things. And it was up to Feliciano to explain everything to her teacher, when in fact it should be her father doing this.

He picked up his travel mug filled with steaming coffee and took a long sip. He would not think with such negativity in the morning, and really, he was fine doing this. Besides, he felt really good. When he woke up, his hips ached but he felt lighter. Freer. Last night’s remedy truly worked!

Glancing in the mirror, he watched Violetta fiddle with the strings of her new My Little Pony book bag in her lap. He smiled a bit. “Okay, Vio. Ready to go?”

“Mmhm.” She met his gaze in the mirror. “Are you coming to class with me?”

He laughed. “Nope! I’m going to meet your new teacher and we’re going to talk about grown-up things together for a little bit. Then I have to go to work.”

Violetta’s face fell a little. She looked out the window with her fingers pulling a bit more insistently. Feliciano noted the almost frantic way they picked and prodded at the straps. After Monique died, Vio picked her own skin when she grew nervous. Feliciano had swooped in almost immediately when he noticed, and together they transferred the habit onto things that would not bleed and bruise. This was honestly a step in the right direction for Vio. “Will Papa come pick me up?”

“No, I’m going to, but hey! We can go out for some pizza afterward to celebrate your first day of third grade! How does that sound?”

Hesitantly, Vio began to smile. Pizza always cheered her up. “Good!”

Feliciano silently cheered. Vio would not have a tantrum before this meeting. He got out of the car and walked around to make sure Vio hopped down without any trouble. He took her hand in his, and together they walked through the parking lot toward the large building. It was eerily silent as they walked inside, but it was to be expected. There was a whole hour and a half before school started, so naturally there weren’t any other children here.

“Are you excited for third grade?” Feliciano asked as they took a turn down the hall to Vio’s classroom. “This is the year you start learning multiplication and division, isn’t it?”

Vio nodded. “Uh-huh, but I’m ready! Second grade math was too easy.”

Feliciano laughed again and squeezed her hand. “I’m sure you’ll be the smartest in the class.” He stopped outside a closed classroom door. “Here we are, C-4! Now, I brought a coloring book for you to work in while I’m speaking to your teacher. Be a good girl while we talk, okay?”

“Okay, _Zio_!”

Feliciano patted her on the head. He let go of her hand to knock on the door. Vio rocked back and forth on her heels as they waited. During that time, Feliciano tried to remember the name of her new teacher. The surname from the email had not been English, and it started with a ‘B’. That was really all Feliciano could remember, unfortunately. He didn’t think much of it, it would be given when they introduced themselves. The door opened, and Feliciano straightened with a smile. It immediately fell when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

 _Ludwig. Ludwig from last night, the one who did so many dirty things to him that should never, ever be mentioned in front of his eight year-old niece, was standing right in front of him._ Feliciano and Ludwig stared at each other for a solid ten seconds without saying one word to each other. What was there to even say? They were never supposed to see each other again! And why the hell was Ludwig an elementary school teacher? Someone who looked like him should be a police officer, or a bouncer, or a fucking porn star; not an elementary school teacher and certainly not Vio’s teacher!

“Oh,” Feliciano said stupidly. “Oh, um.”

Ludwig blinked. “I…”

Finding things to be too awkward for her liking, Vio jumped in front of Feliciano and put her hands on her hips. “Hi! I’m Violetta, but everyone calls me Vio, so you can too! If you want.”

Her words broke Feliciano and Ludwig from their strange trance, and they immediately looked away to focus on the ice breaker between them. Ludwig smiled a little. “Hello, Vio. You can call me Mr. Beilschmidt. You can go ahead and sit anywhere you want.”

 _Beilschmidt_. God damnit. That was it, Ludwig really was going to be Vio’s teacher. Feliciano watched her duck into the classroom without a care in the world. When she disappeared from view, Feliciano covered his eyes with his hand. “Oh, dear God…”

“You’re Mr. Vargas?” Ludwig asked in bewilderment. 

“And you’re Mr. Beilschmidt?” Feliciano dropped his hand and took in Ludwig’s appearance. He looked completely different. Unfortunately, he was still drop dead sexy, but he exchanged the industrial metal look for some brown pants and a gray sweater that covered his neck and his tattooed arms. He was also wearing glasses, a cute touch. No. Bad. Not a cute touch. “Why, Mr. Beilschmidt, are you an elementary school teacher? It is so… so… Just why!”

Ludwig looked incredulous. “That’s just like me asking you why your daughter is in my class!”

“Niece. I don’t have any children, please do not put that thought in my head.”

“That doesn’t change anything!”

Feliciano and Ludwig stared at each other for a moment longer, Feliciano with pursed lips and Ludwig with narrowed eyes. They could have had a pouting contest until noon, but it would be pointless. It was just a night of sex. They didn’t need to dwell on it, right? At the same time, their shoulders slumped and they looked away.

“Let’s not bring up last night,” Feliciano mumbled so no one in close proximity could hear them. “Ever.”

“Agreed.” Ludwig stuck out his hand. “Hello, I’m Ludwig Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you.”

Feliciano took it, and tried very hard not to think about how, just hours ago, the hand he was touching had smacked his ass repeatedly. Oh, dear god. “And I’m Feliciano Vargas. It’s a pleasure.”

Ludwig’s eyes twinkled, and Feliciano was reminded of last night. Again. Fuck. They dropped hands and Ludwig stepped back. “Let’s start the meeting, shall we?”

Feliciano slipped inside, and tried so very hard, again, not to think about the fact that this was basically the plot of some stupid porno. He watched Ludwig close the door. His eyes strayed down. Yeah, Ludwig’s ass still looked great. Damnit. The meeting hadn’t even started yet, and Feliciano was already craving for it to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two months of nothing, I post a chapter. IMPORTANT: I was absent from this story for quite some time, because I found the plot I originally came up with to be kind of boring, SO I added more to it. Don't worry, these two dorks are still going to have plenty of sex, and become friends with benefits. However, there is a bigger plot, which is hardly hinted at here, but will make an appearance next chapter.
> 
> There will be warnings for manipulative relationships, toxic behavior, and inappropriate abuse of authority, but the character doing these things is some random guy I came up with. Warnings will be put in the chapters he is actually in, don't worry. I also edited chapter one, cleaned up some horrific grammar and formatting errors. ANYWAY, without further ado, have some ItaGer porn!
> 
> Also: 45 kudos for some silly piece I came up with in the span of a few days? You people are amazing, thank you so much!!! Special shout out to those who have commented, you guys own my heart.

“I’ll see you next week. Have a safe drive home!” Feliciano said to his last client of the day as they left his office.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Feliciano flopped onto the light green plush couch his client had occupied, and let his knees rest against the armrest, making his calves and feet dangle below. He unbuttoned his brown cardigan to reveal a white collared shirt beneath, and then pushed the sleeves of the cardigan up to his elbows.

 _What_ a week. It was one thing right after the other, from upset clients to rowdy evenings at home. But this week was not without its rewards. The two clients he had on suicide watch were no longer on it! Through their individual sessions this week, he was able to get them off of the edge and into a safer headspace. There was still work to do- psychological disorders were never easy to cure, some did not even have one- but these two particular clients were no longer in danger of hurting themselves, and that’s what was important. Feliciano was grateful, he loved every one of his clients, after all. Oh, but the work load was beginning to catch up to him again, and with it came stress.

How unprofessional would it be for him to kick off his brown brogues, open a bag of chips, and write out his case notes on the couch?

He didn’t get the chance to really contemplate it since his phone started buzzing from his pocket. He fished it out, and smiled brightly when he read the caller ID.

“ _Ciao, bella signora_!” he sang into the phone.

“And a hello to you, Feli,” Eliza sang back. There was some loud commotion from her end that sounded like hammers and drills. She must be out on the scene with one of her design teams. “I hate to call you at work, but I’m just making sure you’re ready for tonight. Don’t want you falling asleep and ruining our plans again.”

“I haven’t done that in a really long time!” Though he may have been guilty on more than one charge. He swung his legs back around to the floor to keep some semblance of professionalism about him. “But you don’t need to worry, I’m going to grab an espresso on the way home to keep me up!”

“Great!” Eliza actually squealed, quite a rare sound for her to make. Her joy was infectious, leaving Feliciano with a giddiness rising in his chest. “I’m so excited! I hear this band is really good. Oh, but don’t worry. They’re more like hard rock, not death metal, so you might like them.”

“I’m sure I will, but I’m mainly looking forward to the food,” he laughed. His stomach was already rumbling. “I haven’t eaten anything all day to make sure I’m still hungry for our dinner, which, according to you, is really good and I am really hoping it is, because I haven’t had barbeque for a really long time!” A faint blush appeared on his face from his spiel on food, so he quickly added, “And I’m excited to meet your friend!”

“You guys will get along great, I can tell,” Eliza said in a satisfied voice. “Sadik can be a bit of a jerk at times, but don’t you worry. I’ll rough him up if he bothers you.”

“Awh, I’ll have my own personal hero!”

Tonight, Feliciano was joining Elizaveta and her friend Sadik at an underground restaurant downtown. Small, local rock bands performed after dinner on Friday nights, and it was, apparently, a pretty big attraction. Feliciano was still surprised Eliza asked him to come since he didn’t particularly listen to anything harder than alternative, but he happily agreed to accompany them anyway. Besides, he had started listening to a few Slipknot tracks recently…

“Do you have your outfit planned?” Eliza asked. “You told me earlier you weren’t sure what to wear.”

Feliciano stood in order to pace the small, carpeted area between the plush chair and couch. Hours of needing to keep his, er, eccentric personality under wraps was also catching up to him. “I think so.” Maybe he wouldn’t tell Eliza how long it took him to find something acceptable. He never went to a rock concert before, and though this wasn’t a real concert with a stadium and flashing lights, it was still rock and roll. His clothes didn’t exactly fit the genre. Except for an additional something he “picked up” last week. “You’re going to be very happy with what I have, that’s all I’m going to say.”

“Sweetie, you will look perfect in whatever you decide to wear.” There was a very loud, accented shout from Eliza’s line. “Sadik sends his regards.”

Feliciano waved even though no one could see him. “Tell him I said, _ciao, bello_!”

“Blegh,” Eliza groaned. “How do you say, ‘hello, ugly turkey” in Italian?”

Feliciano laughed, but it died when his phone started buzzing. He ceased his pacing, and took the device from his ear, expecting it to be a client or his consulting psychiatrist, but it was neither. It was a random number with the area code of the city he lived in. Huh. While the number was unknown to him, there was always the possibility it was a client calling from a different phone.

“Hey, I have to take this call. I’ll ring you in a bit!”

“Fine with me. I need to make sure the team doesn’t destroy this- oh, Jesus.” There was a very loud, and rather worrisome bang from the other line right before Feliciano hit the end button with a smile still stretched across his face. Elizaveta’s job always seemed so lively!

He clicked the button that allowed him to answer the other line, clearing his voice before drawing the phone back to his ear. “This is Feliciano Vargas, how may I help you?”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Vargas.” Feliciano almost choked on his spit. “This is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Violetta’s teacher.”

He didn’t _need_ to say that last part, Feliciano was well aware of who the man was. He was the one who he had slept with last Monday without any sort of idea he would see him again, especially not in his niece’s classroom. “Um. Yes. I know. I mean, hello, Mr. Beilschmidt!” He glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:00 PM exactly. School let out thirty minutes ago, so he wasn’t entirely sure why Lud- Mr. Beilschmidt was calling, but the sound of his voice so close to his ear made his toes curl without his permission. “Do you need something?”

“Do I need something?” Mr. Beilschmidt repeated slowly. His voice was much deeper over the phone, his German accent much more prominent. It was attractive, even though it shouldn’t be.

“I’m not too sure why else you would be calling me?” Feliciano offered. His name was under Violetta’s emergency contact, but the school always reached Sergio first as his name was written first. “Is everything okay with Vio? It’s the last day of her second week, and I was hoping she could get through it without any real incidents, but, well, if you’re calling me it can’t be good. Did she do poorly on her spelling test? We practiced really hard for it!”

There was a slight pause before Mr. Beilschmidt said, with a hint of exasperation, “Mr. Vargas, are you aware that Violetta is still here, in my classroom?”

The strange giddiness that had filled Feliciano’s chest immediately disappeared at the words. “What?” he breathed, already moving to where his satchel lay behind his desk. “But it’s- it’s four! Why would she still be there? No one came to pick her up?”

“No.” There was another pause, but Mr. Beilschmidt could have screamed at the top of his lungs and Feliciano would not have heard him over the ringing in his ears. His mind was whirling as he slammed his phone on his desk and hit the speaker button in order to close his laptop, stuff it in his bag, and shut his desktop off. “You don’t usually pick her up?”

“Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Her father picks her up every other day,” he replied breathlessly, nearly tripping over his feet as he hauled his satchel over his shoulder and snatched his phone and keys from the desk. He took it off of speaker and cradled it between his ear and shoulder so he could turn off the lights of his office and close the door. Technically his shift did not end until five, but he needed to go. “The school didn’t get a call from him? Saying he would be late?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Mr. Beilschmidt said softly. He almost sounded sympathetic, though that was probably just Feliciano’s anxiety induced brain. “I tried calling him first, but it went to voicemail. That’s why I called you.”

Fuck. What if Sergio had been in an accident? If he was just stuck in traffic, he could have answered his phone. Feliciano could not speak as he walked down the hallway that led to the lobby. When he made it, he quickly told the receptionist of the building why he was leaving early, tried to look calm and collected as he walked through the lobby and out the door, but as soon as the door shut behind him, he picked up the pace to get to his car, parked directly outside the quaint building.

“I’m leaving right now, I should be there in twenty minutes. Is- Vio isn’t worried or anything, is she? She can get really anxious and scared sometimes, and I- do I need to talk to her?” His tongue was getting tied as he slid into his car and stuffed the key into the ignition, but his mind was whirling with images from six months ago.

Violetta’s eighth birthday party- himself, Sergio, Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Michelle, all of Vio’s little friends and their parents- waiting for a cake- waiting for Monique- Sergio’s phone ringing- _“There’s been an accident, you need to come to the hospital”_ -

Mr. Beilschmidt’s voice sliced through his mind like a ray of blessed sunshine. “Vio is fine. I’ll let her know you’re going to be here soon.”

Feliciano turned the key and his car rumbled to life. “Okay. Okay, great. Thank you, thank you for calling me, and I’m really sorry about all of this. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up before Mr. Beilschmidt could reply. He rested his phone on his thigh and loosely gripped the steering wheel. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to five before exhaling. He repeated the process three more times, allowing his heartbeat to cease its insistent, reckless pounding. There was a cold sweat against the palms of his hands and along his neck. He opened his eyes, and took his hands from the steering wheel in order to rub them against his pants.

“Don’t do this,” he murmured to himself. “Don’t jump to conclusions, you know better than that. Just pick up Vio, and go from there.”

Still, he was going to call his brother. With the phone pressed against his ear again, Feliciano pulled out of the parking lot and onto the small, busy city street. The phone rang four times right before a groggy, quiet voice murmured, “’Lo?”

Feliciano breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. “Sergio, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Did you have to work overtime, or are you stuck in traffic? How far are you? I’m on my way now, and I’m only twenty minutes away, but if you’re closer-”

“Feli, wait,” Sergio groaned softly. There was shuffling from his end that sounded suspiciously like bedsheets. “What are you going on about? I’m home.”

Feliciano pulled to a stop as a light flickered to red. He looked at the clock to double-check the time, then turned his eyes back to the street. “You were sleeping at home?”

“Yeah.” Sergio _yawned_. “I got off early. I got pizza for us tonight, too.”

The light switched to green. Feliciano’s foot pressed on the gas a bit harder than necessary, and the car jerked forward. He was paid to think on his feet, to speak quickly in response to those who came to him, but right now he was speechless. The only thing he could manage was, “Vio is still at school. Her teacher called me, and said he tried to call you.”

A long pause, then a soft curse in Italian followed by more rustling bedsheets. “Feli, I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Didn’t mean to what? Forget his daughter? It was not the first time Feliciano wished their older brother Lovino were here, because he would not tolerate this second-rate parenting. But Lovino was not with them, he was in a city five hours north, living with his fiancé Antonio and working as a lawyer. He had a life. Swallowing a small lump of despair, and anger, Feliciano said,

“Vio and I will be home soon. Tell her you were out getting the pizza if she asks, and not a word more. Goodbye.” Feliciano did not spare the phone a glance as he ended the call, and tossed it in the empty passenger seat. His skin was burning with fury.

Sergio had forgotten Vio, as if she weren’t his daughter, as if he expected Feliciano to remember _everything_. Sergio was grieving the love of his life, ye, fine, but… but the world still had to spin. Life still moved. It was so hard to move through the grief, but people still had to, especially when they had people in their life who needed them. Violetta needed her father, because she no longer had a mother. She needed Feliciano too, but an uncle could never truly replace a father. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind from the anger and nerves that were quickly festering within it. He needed to have a long talk with Sergio, because this was unacceptable.

Feliciano tried to push the rest of his thoughts involving Sergio from his mind so he wasn’t a red ball of fury walking up the steps of an elementary school. After turning on the radio and thinking about work, and the potentially still fun night he could have in a few hours, he started to calm down.

The rest of the drive to the school was peaceful, it was not until Feliciano parked the car that he realized just who it was he would be seeing upon entering the building. The man who fucked his brains out, the man who he was never supposed to see again. Society almost always quietly agreed one night stands were supposed to stay that way! Their meeting nearly two weeks ago could have been a lot worse than it actually was, but Mr. Beilschmidt had kept an air of professionalism about him throughout the entire thing, leading the meeting without any sort of concerns or jeers. Considering the topics of their meeting, it would have been difficult for anyone not to be solemn and professional.

Feliciano told Mr. Beilschmidt of Vio’s temper tantrums, and explained how they should be handled. Mr. Beilschmidt seemed like a no-nonsense teacher, so that had not been too difficult. What had been was the explanation as to why Vio lashed out so often. The recent death of her mother, the grieving, and everything that came with it. Mr. Beilschmidt had been understanding, and said he would try his best to make sure Violetta knew she was safe inside his classroom. Sure, the man didn’t look like a typical elementary school teacher, but it was obvious he cared for his students.

Feliciano took a large gulp of air, and let it out. Okay, okay. He could do this. They had sex one time, big deal. He needed to pick up Vio, just focus on Vio… He swiped his phone from the seat and hurried out of the car, and into the building. It was empty. Not a peep was heard from around the corner, or down the long halls. Guilt pricked Feliciano’s heart. The bell ending the day had rung an entire hour ago, of course there wouldn’t be anyone here. Except for Mr. Beilschmidt and Vio.

He made it to the classroom, the door wide open and inviting, and rushed inside without knocking. “I’m sorry!” he gasped as a way of greeting. “I’m later than I said I would be!”

Vio was seated at a desk, with Mr. Beilschmidt standing beside her with his arms crossed and a pencil in his hand. There were scattered pieces of paper discarded around her desk, the contents too far for Feliciano to see what it was she was writing. Vio twirled around in her seat, her twin auburn braids flying through the air from the force of her movement.

A bright smile lit up her face, exposing her two missing front teeth. “ _Zio_!” she cried, jumping up from the desk. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she raced down the line of desks and threw her arms around him. Even though she did not seem anxious or frightened, Feliciano was still ready to apologize again for his delay, but he didn’t get the chance. Vio let him go and stepped back, pointing to her teacher, who was slowly picking his way over to them.

“Mr. Beilschmidt is teaching me German! He’s from Germany, did you know? That’s close to Italy, where you and Papa are from! Mr. Beilschmidt is from Munchie!”

Feliciano looked at the man quizzically. “Munchie?”

“Munich, actually,” he clarified with a small smile Vio’s way.

“Munich, yeah!” Vio bounced on her toes, her little green skirt spinning with her movements. “And he said there are a lot of really old castles in Germany, like really old. There’s even a castle that belonged to a king with his name!”

Feliciano smiled softly, relieved beyond belief. Yes, Vio truly was fine. “The Mad King Ludwig’s Castle Hohenschwangau in Bavaria, yes? I’ve seen pictures, it’s really beautiful!”

Vio’s eyes grew just a bit dazed, as all children get when they have stopped listening. “Mr. Beilschmidt said he can keep teaching me German. It’s a lot different from Italian- I told him you and Papa are teaching me Italian too, and he was impressed! Want to hear me speak in German? Here, look!”

A laugh was pulled from Feliciano. He patted the top of Vio’s curly head. “Tell me in the car, okay? We need to get going, I’m sure Mr. Beilschmidt has plenty of things he needs to do.”

“Okay! I need to pack up first!” In a whirl of so many colorful emotions, Vio spun away, back to her desk, with a beaming smile on her face. Feliciano almost couldn’t believe it. It’s been so long since he’s seen her so carefree, smiling like she was now without any sort of worry on her face. This Mr. Beilschmidt must be a miracle worker.

With Vio occupied, Feliciano turned his attention to the teacher. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am,” he murmured, dropping his smile. “This will never happen again, I promise. I’m going to make sure of it.”

There was a small glint in Mr. Beilschmidt’s eyes, his glasses once again resting on his face. He did not look angry or bothered, instead he looked almost curious. “Don’t apologize. If you can’t pick her up exactly at three-thirty, just let me know. I don’t mind watching her for a little longer.”

A god sent. Even so, Feliciano shook his head. “I appreciate it, Mr. Beilschmidt, but I’m going to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Just leave it to me!”

He gave a small nod, but that curious glint in his eyes did not disappear. “You know about King Ludwig II?”

“Oh, kind of.” An odd question, one he had sort of already answered with his brief words on the man, but whatever. As long as Mr. Beilschmidt didn’t figure out his brief knowledge came from a manga series about the old king, it was fine. “I don’t know that much about him, but, well, I am quite a fan of architecture.” That wasn’t a lie. “His castle was grand, on an architectural and cultural level, so of course I know about that.” He smiled hesitantly. “Why?”

“No reason” A small blush appeared across Mr. Beilschmidt’s face, so pale beneath the fluorescent lighting. “I’m a big fan of history, and I’m always interested in talking about it with others who are too.”

In other words, Mr. Beilschmidt was a big nerd. He certainly looked like one today, with his black turtle neck sweater, brown slacks, and glasses, his meticulous combed back hair and brightly polished shoes. There was no hint of the industrial sadist from two weeks ago. Feliciano wondered who was the real Ludwig Beilschmidt, or if he were a mixture of both. He smiled anyway, because this man was really cute. Cuter than he deserved to be.

“History and mythology, huh?” Mr. Beilschmidt paused, and Feliciano wondered if he shouldn’t have said that, since it was basically a call back to their conversation two weeks ago, after they screwed around. He still remembered the tattoo of Hades and Persephone, right there on his arm. What other tattoos did he possess?

Thankfully, Mr. Beilschmidt did not get angry from the unexpected words. Instead, he nodded in confirmation. “I love them both.”

Feliciano blinked, a sense of relief in him. “Me, too.”

Vio bounced back over, her backpack zipped up and slung over her shoulders. “Okay!” she said cheerfully. “I’m ready!”

“Great!” Feliciano was grateful for Vio’s arrival, because he was not entirely certain where that little conversation was leading. “Let’s get going then.”

“I’ll see you out,” Mr. Beilschmidt said unexpectedly. Well, never mind then.

Vio cheered, and Feliciano smiled in his direction. The three walked out of the classroom, Vio racing ahead down the empty halls, probably ecstatic to be able to run in the halls so freely since no one was there to monitor her and tell her no. Feliciano could, but he wanted to allow her some fun as an apology for arriving so late. He kept beside Mr. Beilschmidt, meandering easily at his side. He didn’t feel awkward in the slightest. In fact, he wanted to talk to the man. There were still things he did not understand about him. True, he did not have a right to understand them, but he wanted to. For some reason, Feliciano wanted to.

“So,” he said softly with a rather cheeky smile. “A teacher, hm? I have to say, that is the last profession I expected someone like you to have.”

Mr. Beilschmidt spluttered. He glanced sharply down at Feliciano, who bit his lip to keep from giggling. “And what profession did you think I had?”

“Hm. Well, one guess was pornstar.”

Mr. Beilschmidt choked, but it was quickly covered by a too-loud-to-be-natural cough. “This is not the sort of conversation I wish to have inside a school.” The giggle was pulled from Feliciano without warning, and he was met with another sharp stare. Mr. Beilschmidt looked away, and folded his hands at his back. “Teaching elementary school is not my life-long job. I’m working on my doctorate right now, actually, in German history.”

They must be very close in age then. Feliciano blinked in surprise. “Wow, really? That’s amazing. I’ve never really met a historian before, aside from a few professors at my college, but that doesn’t count. Is it the entirety German history, because, wow, that’s a lot?”

Mr. Beilschmidt looked a bit thrown, but not displeased with the question. He corrected himself, and said, “World War II is what I’m focusing on, along with a bit of imperial Germany and Prussia history thrown in.”

Feliciano’s eyes rounded. “Oh, I see! So, what? This is just a side job?”

“I guess. I minored in education, and this was one of the jobs they had open.” He shrugged his massive shoulders that seemed dwarfed in the sweater he wore. “My main goal is to become a professor once I get my doctorate, which, I think, would “suit me” better.”

Feliciano almost panicked, but then he noticed the small teasing glance that was tossed his way and he calmed down. “Oh.” He laughed. “Whatever makes you happy! But are you going to teach in Germany or stay in America? Have you taken classes in Germany?” He was not entirely sure why he was asking so many questions. Sure, he was naturally curious, and he hoped Ludwig did not mind the bombardment, but he felt like he should know better, especially since this was the man he had a one night stand with. Maybe they shouldn’t be so buddy-buddy. Huh. When did Mr. Beilschmidt become Ludwig in his mind?

“I’m probably going to stay in America,” Ludwig started. His voice sounded a bit tight. Feliciano glanced in his direction, and immediately his ‘therapist brain’ took control. Ludwig’s face was slowly turning a shade redder, his eyes were darting back and forth, and the hands at his back started fidgeting. Nervous, anxious, stressed. Ludwig was thinking about something unpleasant. “And I, ah, haven’t taken any classes at a German university, but I’m supposed to go to Germany in January with one of my professors to give a seminar at a university in Berlin.”

Well, that could explain his nervous behavior, but there was no excitement in his voice as he spoke of the future. It was flat and tight. Huh. Oh, well. It wasn’t any of Feliciano’s business. He smiled, and softly said, “That sounds daunting.”

“Yes.” Ludwig tilted his head down. “I am not even entirely sure if I want to go.” Feliciano blinked, unsure of whether or not he should have heard that. Before he could ask, Ludwig picked his head up and cleared his throat. “But enough about me. What about you? Do work in the, um, adult industry?”

Forgetting his earlier inquiries, Feliciano laughed, maybe a bit too loudly. Good thing the hallways were empty. “No, no! I’m a therapist! I work in one of the offices about twenty minutes from here, specializing in clients with psychotic and personality disorders, rather than mood disorders.”

Now it was Ludwig’s turn to say, “Wow. That sounds much more daunting than a seminar.”

“Oh, not at all! Well, actually, it can be. Like, one time I had a client who threw a lamp at me because they didn’t like what I said. Another called me at two in the morning, screaming bloody murder, before hanging up and terminating the rest of our sessions.” Ludwig looked momentarily horrified. “So, maybe daunting, but it’s a rewarding job.”

“You’re in the helping profession, I can imagine it is.” Ludwig’s words were kind, and, for some reason, they warmed Feliciano’s heart. “I think therapy suits you. It is easy to talk to you.”

Another warmth was draped over Feliciano. He liked the feeling. “Awh, thank you! And, you know, I think the teaching profession suits you, too!”

Ludwig did not say anything, but he was smiling faintly, which was enough. They made it to the lobby, where Vio was waiting for them with a tapping foot. “Finally, slow pokes! Took you long enough!”

“Yes, yes. We’re old and slow!” Feliciano tossed her the keys as Ludwig chuckled softly. “Here, start her up. I parked right outside the building, you can see the car from here.”

“Okay! Bye, Mr. Beilschmidt!” Vio called with a wave and a smile. “I’ll see you Monday!”

Ludwig waved with a small nod. Vio disappeared from the building, Feliciano watching her skip down the cemented steps and trot to the car. When she slipped inside, he turned back to Ludwig. His tongue felt just a bit heavier now. “Can I… do anything for you? As a thank you?” He tried to think. “Do you like pizza?”

But Ludwig put his hand up and shook his head. “Thank you, but that’s okay. I have plans tonight.”

“Oh, well. Your loss, this pizza is pretty good, and I’m Italian. My standards are the highest.”

Ludwig snorted. “I will mourn what could have been tonight.”

Feliciano smiled, though it was probably more accurate to say he grinned. “Well, then. I will leave you to your castle, Mad King.” He started to walk away, a little smile on his face. He pressed his hands against the door, ready to push it open, but Ludwig’s voice stopped him.

“You know, not everyone believed him to be mad.”

Feliciano turned his head to the side, the wind tearing through his curls and ruffling his cardigan. Ludwig was smiling at him, faintly and teasingly from where he stood in the lobby. He really was a handsome fellow, Feliciano truly lucked out two weeks ago. “I know. He was ‘just an eccentric living in a world of dreams.’”

Ludwig’s eyes widened as the wind blew harder, blowing a couple of dead leaves into the lobby, where they skittered across the floor. He smiled, a soft and gentle thing. “‘I wish to remain an eternal enigma to myself and others.’”

Something close to a shiver traveled down Feliciano’s spine. He didn’t want to think about what it might mean. “Then,” he murmured as he let go of the door. “I bid you farewell, my King.”

.

The car ride back home to their apartment in the eastern part of town was pleasant enough, what with Vio excitedly repeating the phrases Mr. Beilschmidt had taught her how to say. They rolled the windows down and let the wind turn their hair into messy nests, and laughed at the cute jokes Vio cracked. When they arrived, Feliciano parked, grabbed his satchel from the passenger seat, and then made sure Vio was out with her backpack. He took her hand and led her to the building.

They waved at the grumpy receptionist who never waved back and walked past the broken elevator to the stairs that always smelled like mold and must. No, this apartment complex wasn’t the best, and Feliciano often missed his quaint little house in the outskirts of the city, but this was Sergio and Monique’s. He knew Sergio and Vio never wanted to leave it to live in his house, even though it was the better option.

“Okay,” he said as once they were standing outside their door. “Go put your stuff down in your room, get your homework out, and start working on it! I’ve to talk to your Papa, and then I can work on my homework with you.”

Vio smiled. “Okay, _Zio_! Hey, maybe I can teach Papa some German.”

Feliciano just smiled, and opened the door. Their apartment was not large, but it was roomy enough for two grown adults and a little girl. Sergio was lounging on the couch in pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt that, for some reason, said ‘Kiss Me, I’m Irish!’ Even though he wasn’t. He flicked off the TV and stood up as they entered, Vio squealing as she raced for him.

“Papa!”

“Hello, my beautiful girl!” Sergio exclaimed in Italian, as was the language they spoke in their household. He leaned down and swooped Vio into his arms, and spun her around as she giggle. “Did you have a good day at school?”

“Mmhm! I learned German!”

“German! Ah, that ugly language, who needs it? It is not nearly as beautiful as Italian and French!”

Feliciano closed the door, and crossed his arms across his chest as he watched the small interaction. It would be adorable, if Sergio had done it at school, where he was supposed to be nearly two hours ago. “Vio, don’t listen to him. There is no such thing as an ugly language.” She giggled as Sergio winked at her. “Go on, wash your hands and start your homework. I need to talk to your Papa.”

“Uh-oh,” Sergio said with a small smirk Vio’s way. “I think I’m in trouble.”

Vio gasped theatrically. Sergio put her down and playfully swatted her shoulder as she giggled and raced down the hall to her bedroom, shouting cheerfully at Helios the cat, who must have been on her bed. Feliciano waited until she closed her door before he walked over to Sergio.

“You couldn’t have bothered to put on some actual clothes?”

Sergio groaned, and flopped back onto the sofa, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “Look, Feli, I said I was sorry, okay? This is never going to happen again. I was just so tired, and went to close my eyes for fifteen minutes, but then I didn’t hear my alarm, or something.” He picked up the remote and turned the TV back on. Football- the correct football- was on the screen. “Thanks for picking her up, though.”

Feliciano drew in a breath. He rolled his shoulders back, and marched in front of the TV, blocking it from Sergio’s view. Sergio blinked. “Turn it off,” he said in the hardest voice he could muster, which wasn’t very hard. Thankfully, Sergio did. In a quiet voice, he said, “What if I had been with a client, or had to do a round at the psych ward? What then? Have her teacher sit there with her until five-thirty? This is ridiculous behavior! If one of my clients told me about this, I would consider involving the CPS!”

“Feli, you’re overreacting,” Sergio tried. “You got her before anything bad happened.”

“I was lucky not to have a client, Sergio,” he said in exasperation. “I told you before moving in with you, I would not choose between my clients and Vio. She is your responsibility, though you seem to have forgotten.”

Sergio stood up, his red hair flying in a million directions- his red bedhead. “Wow, okay, _Lovino_. I get it!”

Once again, Feliciano wished Lovino were here. He would deduce Sergio to tears by the time he was finished lecturing him. A successful lawyer such as their brother had that ability, or maybe that was just a Lovino thing. Whatever it was, Feliciano needed it. He ran a hand through his hair. “If you did, you would be proving it to me right now.”

Sergio’s shoulders slumped, and he hung his head. Feliciano was so tempted to roll his eyes, because he knew this tactic. The victim card, a common ploy amongst patients suffering from personality disorders, who did not want to accept the world as it was. “Cut me some slack, Feli. It’s hard, doing this by myself.”

 _‘You aren’t doing anything, dickhead, with or without someone._ ’ If Feliciano had a little more of Lovino in him, he would be able to say that, but he didn’t. He couldn’t, even if he needed to. He sighed. It was a Friday, he did not feel like fighting. “I know, I know,” he murmured. “Just, please. Try a little harder?” He was not asking for the first time.

Sergio smiled, as he always did when he knew he was getting off the hook, and said, “Yeah, Feli. I promise I’ll try harder!”

It was not the first time Sergio said that either.

“Thanks.” He pulled his satchel from his shoulder and gripped it in one hand, suddenly weary. He always was after these conversations. “I’m going out with some friends tonight, so you’re in charge of Vio. Do something fun with her, please? She misses you, you know she does.”

“Yeah.” Finally, Sergio looked genuinely upset. “I’ll make sure we have some fun.”

“Thank you.”

Thus concluded their interaction for the day. Feliciano went to his room, and got into something a bit more comfortable before joining Vio in her room to work on his case study notes, as she worked on her homework for the weekend. Once they were finished, they played with and fed Helios, his bright orange cat. By then, it was after six, and Feliciano needed to get ready for his night out.

He showered, shaved, and, just for the fun of it, stuffed two condoms in his wallet. Then he pulled on his clothes. Black jeans that hugged his frame quite nicely, if he did say so himself, black boots, and, the finishing touch, the Slipknot shirt Ludwig gave him two weeks ago. It was huge on him, but after tying the front of it in a little knot, it fit perfectly. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked pretty nice. Definitely grungier than his usual attire! He grabbed a light jacket, texted Eliza he was on his way, and said his goodbyes, and then he was gone.

Elizaveta and Sadik beat him to the restaurant downtown; The Chamber, according to the screaming neon red sign above the brick building. He stepped out of his car, and was immediately met with a gasp. “No fucking way.” Elizaveta was standing outside her car with Sadik at her side, but tore away from it when she saw Feliciano walking over. She pulled him into an embrace, then pushed him aside. “Slipknot. You’re wearing a Slipknot shirt.”

He grinned. “I told you you would like my outfit!”

“Sweetheart, I love it!” Elizaveta’s outfit looked amazing, too. Tight leather pants, a shredded band shirt with a pentagram logo, and a red flannel draped over boney shoulders. She looked like she belonged here, as did the hulking man behind her, in similar attire, just without the leather pants. “Oh, Feli, this is my friend Sadik. Sadik, this is Feliciano.”

“Nice to meet ya!” Sadik said with a grin, offering a hand. Feliciano happily took it and sent him similar regards.

“Okay, it’s seven, which means we have an hour to eat before the band comes out,” Eliza said with a quick glance at her phone. “Let’s go, I’m starving!”

The Chamber’s interior truly stuck out to Feliciano as he looked around the dimly lit restaurant after they were seated. There were red light bulbs in sconces hanging from the walls, creating a truly eerie atmosphere. A bar was off to the side, pressed against a wall. The area the tables resided in were at a dip in the floor, surrounded by a slightly higher ground that marked as the entrance, the path to the restrooms, and the bar. At the very back of the restaurant, right beside their table, was a stage. The curtains were closed for now, but Feliciano could hear voices behind it. His heart jumped with excitement. This was completely new for him!

They got their drinks and appetizers in no time, the noise in the restaurant lowering as people began eating. Feliciano leaned forward. “So, what sort of band is this?”

“A cover band, apparently,” Sadik replied after taking a sip of his water. He claimed to not drink alcohol because of his religion. “This place’s website had some videos of them posted; they’re really good. Their singer is insane, there are even videos of him swinging from the ceiling.”

“Like any proper rock’n roll singer!” Eliza piped in front her spot beside Sadik, with her boots propped up on the empty chair at Feliciano’s side. “What’s the guy’s name?”

“Uh, Gilbert something or another. Last name looked German.”

They slipped into easy conversation, talking about their weeks, and whatever else they felt like discussing. Their food came out, thankfully because Feliciano was starting to get _really_ hungry. Sadik raised his glass of water. “A toast to tonight!”

Eliza raised her bottle of beer, and Feliciano raised his glass of wine, both letting out small cheers as they clinked it together with Sadik’s glass. The curtain began to rise then, which made sense as it was thirty minutes to eight, the time the show was supposed to start. It gave everyone in the restaurant thirty minutes to eat before the tables and chairs were dragged away in order for a small mosh pit to be created. Feliciano took a long sip of his wine as the curtain finished rising, his eyes straying to the stage to see the band preparing for their small show, and then he promptly choked on the wine cascading down his throat.

He slammed the glass on the table, and clutched his shirt as he spluttered and coughed, trying desperately to catch his breath. “Oh, goodness.” Eliza slid into the seat beside him in order to rub his back. “There you go, just breathe. Here, have a sip of water.”

Feliciano took the sweating glass and took two big gulps, trying desperately to keep it down. A tiny cough racked his body once more before he put the glass down and wiped his mouth. He smiled weakly at Eliza. “I-I’m fine! Sorry, it must have gone down the wrong pipe.”

Sadik hummed. “It happens.”

“As long as you’re okay,” Eliza murmured. She moved back to her own seat, presumably to get ready to eat, but Feliciano couldn’t. Not until he looked back at the stage, because he must have been seeing things. As casually as he could, he glanced at the corner of his eye to the illuminated stage, right to the man who had been fiddling with the drum set, who was now _staring at him with wide blue eyes and a gaping mouth_. Ludwig. Ludwig fucking Beilschmidt was on the god damn stage, no glasses, no turtleneck, and no sweater covering his tattoos. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck _fuck in every single language known to mankind_.

Feliciano blinked, and Ludwig blinked back, as if they had developed Morse code in the span of the five awkward seconds they spent staring at each other. Ludwig was here, on the stage, staring at Feliciano while he wore _his_ Slipknot shirt. Oh, wow, was it getting harder to breathe or was that just him? While Sadik and Eliza, thankfully, talked to each other without paying him any mind, he hesitantly lifted a hand and waved. Ludwig, looking as if he were waking from some sort of stupor, waved back. And then he turned around when a man with silver hair and one sleeve of tattoos called his name as he strutted across the stage.

Feliciano slumped against his seat, and stared at the sizzling barbeque on his plate. Earlier at the school, Ludwig mentioned something about having plans for the evening, but how was Feliciano supposed to know that meant, “Oh, yeah, by plans I mean, I’m going to be performing at the place you’re going to tonight. Have fun, and let’s sneak out the back and have sex like wild animals outside, or even better. Come up on the stage, and we can fuck there.”

Okay, well, obviously Ludwig wouldn’t have said that, but it was quite worrisome that the Ludwig in his mind was suggesting something so sexy- foul, because that meant Feliciano was thinking about it. He chewed on his bottom lip, then abruptly stood up. He needed to wash his face, or something, because just sitting here was not going to work. Eliza and Sadik stared at him curiously. “I’m going to the restroom,” he said with false cheer in his voice. “I’ll be back!”

He scampered away before they could say anything, ducking past a handsy couple who were falling into their own seats close to their table. The bathroom was tucked away in a dark corridor, a red sign lighting up which was male and which was female. He dashed into the one labelled male, and slammed the door shut. The three stalls were open, he was alone. Once he made it to the sinks, he buried his face into his hands and groaned.

“Why?” he mumbled. “Why does that damn guy show up everywhere I go?!”

That’s certainly what it seemed like! At this rate, Ludwig was going to keep popping up in his head, in his thoughts, and Feliciano would not have that. It was one night of sex- good sex. That’s all it would be. So why was his stomach on fire? Why were his toes curling at the prospect of maybe doing it again? It didn’t matter, it shouldn’t because Ludwig probably suspected he were being stalked, and Feliciano really could not blame him. He would think the same thing, too, if he were being honest. He dropped his hands, and uncovered his face, before turning on the faucet and splashing water over his very hot face. This was turning into one big mess, and he was not enjoying it at all. Maybe he should lie, and tell Eliza he had gotten sick or something.

The door to the bathroom opened, the reflection in the mirror that of a tall, blond man with army camo cargo pants and a black tank top that said Rammstein across the top. Tattoos swirled around two large arms, easily hidden by the sweaters he seemed to love to wear. No glasses, which made his face look much more handsome than it had any right being. Feliciano huffed, and yanked a fistful of paper towels from the dispenser to dry his face.

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Beilschmidt,” he said against the scratchy brown paper. He tossed them in the trash, and turned on his heel, resting his lower back against the sink. He smiled, trying his very hardest not to combust on the spot. “I didn’t know you were in a band! Cool past time.”

“Oh, what?” Ludwig snapped, marching further into the bathroom with the door swinging shut behind his massive frame. “You want me to apologize, as if I knew you would be here?”

“I don’t know!” Feliciano exclaimed, his smile falling from his face. He felt so confused, and rather exhausted. This was supposed to be a relaxing evening, and maybe he could hook up with a stranger or something, but now Ludwig- his niece’s teacher- was standing in front of him, looking handsome and rugged and, oh hell, drop dead sexy, and he didn’t know what to do. “Just… Why did you follow me in here?”

“Why did you come in here?” Ludwig countered, moving closer.

Feliciano threw his hands up. He could not win today. “Maybe because I had to use the bathroom? Or because I was too hot? Or because- because-” _Because I wanted you to follow me inside, because I can’t get you out of my god damn head, but I didn’t realize that until today, and now I really want us to go at it like last time, maybe make it better._

Ludwig was right in front of him now, exuding such a different air then earlier today when they were in the elementary school. Here, he was bigger, maybe badder, and he was making Feliciano’s mouth water. He looked into Ludwig’s eyes, Ludwig stared back into his, and then Feliciano could not help himself, though it seemed Ludwig could not either, because within seconds, their arms were around each other and their lips were smashing against one another’s.

Feliciano lifted a leg and snaked it around one of Ludwig’s, while Ludwig’s large hands wound their way to his ass, and slipped inside his back pockets. He moaned against the warm mouth against his, and arched his back like a cat to further prove how much he liked those rough hands all over him. He could not focus on anything, not when Ludwig pulled away and began roughly kissing his jawline.

“This isn’t good,” he murmured against the skin.

“No,” Feliciano gasped, wrapping his arms around Ludwig’s neck, and yanking him closer with some strange possessiveness he had not realized had been inside of him. “But I don’t care. Want you.” He snaked a hand through of Ludwig’s slicked back hair, and tugged it up, revealing his face again. Feliciano dove for his lips, hungry and pleading. “Want you badly, Ludwig.”

There wouldn’t be any time. A quickie would be really pushing it, and Feliciano was not a fan of having sex in public restrooms, but he wanted Ludwig so badly it was actually beginning to hurt. He tightened his grip around Ludwig’s hair, and pulled him closer. Then, against his lips, was a whispered, “After. After the show, we can go back to my place, like last time.”

Like last time. Feliciano moaned as Ludwig’s tongue snaked against his, twirling, and dancing, and intoxicating him more than a glass of wine ever could. He had to pull away momentarily in order to speak, his voice becoming more ragged by the second, as his hands fell from blond hair to grip a black tank top. “On one condition,” he murmured, pulling Ludwig closer. He reached up, his lips brushing Ludwig’s own as he spoke. “I’m taking you this time.”

He could feel the other shivering against him, and he planned on making him shiver a lot more before the end of tonight. His lips were once again captured in a heated kiss, with a wet tongue begging his mouth passage. “Fine by me.”

Feliciano could have kept kissing Ludwig for the rest of the night, but slowly, the other pulled away, nothing but a trail of saliva keeping them connected. Ludwig’s pupils were blown back, the blue no more than a ring around the black orbs, and his lips were thicker than they were a moment ago, and Feliciano was quite sure if he turned to look at his own reflection, he would be met with something similar.

“Come here after the show,” Ludwig murmured, detangling himself from Feliciano’s limbs. “We can leave together. My place is only a ten minute walk-”

“I can drive us,” Feliciano said, still a bit breathless. “But- but really. A teacher, a student, and a musician? Don’t you have any spare time?”

This time, perhaps for the first time since Feliciano had met him, Ludwig laughed. It was quiet, and more like an exhalation of a breath, but to Feliciano it counted as a laugh. “No, I don’t.”

Feliciano shook his head, smiling through his bewilderment. “I’ll be here. In the meantime, give me a good show. Give me something to look forward to.”

.

The door to the apartment opened, and Feliciano was all over Ludwig. His arms wound themselves around his neck, and their knees slammed together as Ludwig tried to walk them inside without any sort of incident. Oh, Ludwig had given him quite a show just hours ago as he played the drums with such vigor and violence, Feliciano had been trying his hardest not to moan in front of his two friends for the majority of their time there. He was happy to have Ludwig all to himself now, ready to do whatever they wanted, for as long as they wanted. Tomorrow was a Saturday, no work, no disruptions. Just a long, hot night of good sex.

The lights flicked on, which was not good because that meant Ludwig was still thinking about other things when he needed to concentrate on this, on sex. Preferably on sex with Feliciano but he couldn’t exactly control who the other was thinking about, now could he?

“Bedroom,” Feliciano growled as he dug his teeth into Ludwig’s bottom lip and pulled it back. He leapt back into the kiss with vigor, sliding his tongue against Ludwig’s. His tongue was plump, just like his lips, and- mm, he was such a good kisser.

Feliciano drew Ludwig’s tongue into the beginnings of his mouth and suckled on it, prompting a very loud, and quite needy, moan from the owner of said tongue. His tongue tasted like beer, and chocolate, oh and just a hint of Feliciano’s own breath which should not be as erotic as it was. His hips were on fire as he started shoving Ludwig through whatever room this was – the kitchen? He couldn’t really tell, his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the brightness yet. Ludwig held his hips and started guiding them backwards, hopefully into the bedroom.

How he could even think while Feliciano did this was strange. And disappointing. He wanted the man speechless and incoherent, with his legs spread and moans tumbling from his mouth as he lost every single ounce of control he seemed to try so hard to maintain. Oh, that was a nice thought.

They stumbled into a room, and Feliciano had enough sense to kick the door closed. Ludwig yanked himself from Feliciano with a gasp, and shoved him away by his shoulders, holding him out an arm’s length away. “Okay,” he gasped, flicking the light on. Oh. Maybe he wasn’t as put together as Feliciano originally thought, what with his flushed face and blown pupils. “Let me get the- the stuff.”

The _stuff_. Condoms and lube and _stuff_. Feliciano grinned. “That doesn’t sound like a very ‘Mr. Beilschmidt’ thing to say. Are you losing train of thought?”

“You nearly knocked me over as soon as we walked through the door. Forgive me if I’m a little frazzled.” Ludwig had his back to him as he rummaged through his bedside table, things clanking together within the depths until he pulled out a small bottle and box.

Feliciano used the time to remove his boots and jacket, dropping everything ungracefully to the floor, followed swiftly by his phone, wallet, and keys. He was already unbuckling his belt when he looked up and found Ludwig still standing with the box of condoms in his hands. XL. Ludwig glanced at him, a question on his face. Feliciano narrowed his eyes before swiping his wallet back from the ground and plucking a condom from within, and hurling the bright green packet at Ludwig. It bounced off his inked arm and landed on the bed.

“Mature,” Ludwig grumbled, but not without a tiny grin on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Feliciano purred. He pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, followed by his underwear. Then he tossed the Slipknot shirt from his body and strutted to the bed. “Now”, he said with a grin, “I want to do something.”

Ludwig looked at him in a way that made him seem amazed by Feliciano’s very quick ability of undressing. “And what might that be?”

“Take your clothes off first!” Feliciano demanded with a smile. He didn’t move to the bed though. He stayed standing.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, but he did as he was told. The shirt came off first, the letters making up the word ‘Rammstein’ becoming bunched together as he pulled it up. Feliciano bit his lip as the fabric continued to rise along his pale flesh, exposing more flawless, hairless muscle and skin. The hairless factor made Ludwig look innocent, despite the tattoos. It made him look innocent and fresh, like he was nothing more than a sweet boy who had no idea what he was getting into. The thought made something hot coil in the pit of Feliciano’s stomach.

The shirt was dropped to the ground, and then Ludwig was reaching for his own pants, unbuttoning them quickly and stepping out of them when they were bunched at his ankles, boxers quickly joining the contents on the floor. God, his thighs. The cargo pants he always wore did not give them justice. They were thick and plump, and once again, probably hairless. Feliciano would love to have them wrapped around his face- Wait.

Maybe he should have brought this up before they got naked. “Do you need to, you know?” Feliciano pointed to the door behind him. There must be a bathroom somewhere in this apartment. “Maybe?”

“Oh.” Twin fiery red marks appeared against Ludwig’s cheeks, and Feliciano wasn’t sure why. When it came to gay sex, this was common, a must, so why was Ludwig getting so embarrassed about it? “That, um, isn’t necessary. I… already did.”

 _Oh_. Well, no wonder. Feliciano’s lips curled into a delightful grin, and it grew in size when Ludwig caught sight of it and shifted a bit. He tried to scowl, but it didn’t look sincere, not with the growing blush spreading across his pale, exposed body. “You’re kind of a slut, aren’t you?”

The blush was definitely spreading. It moved across his shoulders and bare chest, and Feliciano really wanted to run his tongue across the enflamed skin. A small ‘oh’ left him when he noticed Ludwig’s arousal twitch. “I think that’s a bit rich coming from you.”

“Awh, don’t be like that!” Feliciano exclaimed, slinking closer. He pressed his hands against the hard chest, keeping his eyes on Ludwig’s the entire time. Last time, he had been so confident, strutting around and saying such filthy things to Feliciano. Now, he could barely maintain eye contact. How interesting. Feliciano brushed his thumb across a perked nipple. He felt the shudder that ran through Ludwig, and decided to ghost circles over it next. It became harder beneath his touch. “I don’t have any problem with it; in fact, I think it’s sexy. The sweet, innocent teacher. The good college student, working _so hard_ to please his professors, is actually a dirty slut who likes going out looking for men to fuck him. Spot on, huh?”

Ludwig inhaled sharply, Feliciano could _feel_ the stuttering breath he drew in beneath his hand. He dropped the grin and smiled sweetly, pinching the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He felt his breath stutter then too. “Is dirty talking okay?”

“I- yes.”

“Good! Just, ah, tell me if it gets to be too much.” Ludwig really did emerge from a wet dream of his, god. No, he most definitely has not been the star in them for the past two weeks- oh, hell. Who was Feliciano trying to lie to? He looked down and lowered his face to the nipple he was so meanly teasing. He gave it a small lick, then another as he pressed his leg between Ludwig’s, the other’s thickening cock resting against his hip bone.

Ludwig’s breath hitched and Feliciano liked to think it was because he rolled his tongue and teeth over the pebbled nub. “So I can call you a slut? May I, Ludwig? Because, really, I’m starting to think you are, if you got yourself all prepared to be fucked by a stranger.”

Ludwig shivered. Feliciano took his nipple between his teeth and tugged. “ _Yes_.”

“Yes…?”

Sharp blue eyes rested on him, and there was just a bit of annoyance in them, but, oh that didn’t matter because there was so much sin dripping within them, such need. It made Feliciano’s own cock twitch. “Yes, you may call me a slut.”

“Great!” Feliciano finally stepped back. He was all for foreplay, but he wanted to have his cock in something pretty soon. “Now, get on the bed please. I want to try something, remember? I said I wanted to.”

Ludwig did as he was told. Ohh, perhaps he liked being obedient. Feliciano would have to remember that for… next time? Ah. They could talk about that later. For now, Feliciano reached for the lube and handed it to Ludwig, who blinked curiously, but then his mouth opened in what could only be surprised understanding. His sharp eyes caught Feliciano’s, and Feliciano grinned.

“You can go ahead and open yourself up, I want to watch you.”

“And you’re still standing because…?”

“Because this is the position I’m going to be in when I fuck you!” Ludwig’s eyes widened, and his face exploded in so many shades of red, Feliciano wondered if a new shade could be discovered. He laughed. “Come on, you’re stalling!”

Ludwig rolled his eyes, and Feliciano fought the urge to giggle. He was so different on the receiving end, but still deliciously sexy. Feliciano had to keep himself from moaning as Ludwig propped himself up with his back to the wall, much like their positon two weeks ago, only this time, Ludwig let his long muscular legs spread, his large member thickening with the movement. His hips were raised just slightly, and there _it_ was. Maybe Feliciano would need to sit down for this.

The lube was uncapped, fingers were slicked, and Feliciano watched every movement with an increasingly warming face. A finger circled the pink hole twice before sliding in. Ludwig exhaled, and Feliciano moaned softly behind closed lips. Slowly, Ludwig moved his finger, deeper, back, deeper, back. Then another finger was added, and this time Ludwig’s toes curled. His lips parted, and a tiny, almost inaudible moan left him. Hm. It shouldn’t feel good yet, unless- Feliciano licked his quickly drying lips.

“You’re used to putting on a show,” he murmured. Those tantalizing lips snapped shut. Ah-ha. He figured it out. “Heh. You’ve been with some kinky guys, haven’t you?”

“Look who’s talking,” was the snapped, breathless reply. He was so _different_ like this, Feliciano was mesmerized.

“I _like_ it! Thinking about the guys you’ve been with is turning me on.” The different positons, the faceless strangers, the indifferent act Ludwig seemed to put on like this when in reality he was crumbling inside because, really, it seemed like he was quite a whore- Feliciano pointed to his growing erection to further his point. “See? Really, Ludwig, you’re beautiful!”

Ludwig’s fingers stopped moving, and those blue eyes turned away. Okay, message received. No sincere compliments. Pushing it aside, Feliciano smiled and said, “Keep going. You’re going to need to be looser than that.”

The fingers resumed their movement, spreading his entrance so a third finger could slide in. Now Ludwig moaned, very softly. His cheeks became redder, and his mouth fell open, his composure falling away as the seconds ticked by. Feliciano was mesmerized by it all, the flexing inked muscles, the quivering thighs, and the still curling toes. This was going to be so good. He reached or the condom and discarded lube and said, in a quickly growing hoarse voice,

“Put this on me.”

Ludwig’s hazy eyes flicked up to Feliciano, and now- oh, now it was his turn to smirk. It was barely the makings of one, just an upward quirk of his lips, but it still made Feliciano’s blood boil and his cock twitch. “Who’s the slut now?”

“Mmm, we both can be if it lets me fuck you faster.”

The fingers retreated from Ludwig’s entrance. He climbed to his hands and knees, and crawled the small distance to Feliciano, taking the lube and condom from him when he arrived. “You are very impatient.” He ripped the condom open and, going slower then he needed to, slid it over Feliciano’s member. He uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers again, and wrapped his cold hand against the now encased cock. “Maybe I should teach you some manners.”

Feliciano moaned from the touch and images in his head. “Don’t turn this into a bad porno, because I will.”

Ludwig may have laughed. Oh, no, that was a scoff, if the deep scowl across his face was anything to go by. “That’s not what I meant at all.”

Feliciano laughed. “Sure, sure, just- ooh, there. Do that again.” Ludwig pressed his thumb against the head, and swiveled his it around, prompting another delighted noise from Feliciano. He was skilled with his mouth and hand it seemed. What else was he skilled with? “Ah, okay. Okay, I’m ready. You?”

“Yes-” He broke off so abruptly, Feliciano was almost quite sure he was going to say ‘please’ at the end of the sentence. He grinned.

“Okay, turn around, and stay on your hands and knees.” Ludwig raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, again. The breath caught in Feliciano’s throat as he turned and rested his upper body on his elbows and raised his hips just a tad. He tilted his head over his shoulder, and- and oh, god, he was _smirking_.

Feliciano’s member twitched once more before he placed his hands on the smooth arse presented to him. It was flawless, just like every other piece of skin on him, aside from those deliciously muscular, darkened arms. His ass was just as plump as he thought it would be. The flesh squished beneath his fingers, and Feliciano swallowed a small groan. He spread the pale orbs, watching in fascination as his entrance gaped slightly, as if begging for a cock to fill it. For Feliciano’s cock- Oh, fuck. A bead of sweat trailed down his temple, before he pressed the tip of his member against the needy hole, and carefully slid himself in.

Ludwig groaned behind closed lips, not nearly as loud as he could have been. Fine, _fine_. Feliciano was going to make him scream at least once. He moved one hand to hold the other’s hip, pants being wrenched from him as the heat wrapped around his cock and squeezed it. God it felt so _damn good already_. “Ah- tell me when.”

The entire expanse of Ludwig’s back quaked from the intrusion, his hips were even trembling slightly. Feliciano ran his hand along Ludwig’s side and took his member, giving it a few pumps to keep his mind from the pain that was no doubt spreading through his groins. Then, a growl. A fucking _growl. What a man_.

“Ughh, move.”

Feliciano smiled, or maybe it was more like a smirk. He pulled his hips all the way back, so just the tip was embedded inside, and then snapped forward. Ludwig raised his head in surprise and moaned, perhaps a bit louder than he originally intended. Feliciano started out slow, keeping his strokes long and deep, but slow enough to allow Ludwig the time to get used to his cock. Every thrust was met with enthusiasm, and he was sucked deeper inside that delicious warmth. His toes curled against the hardwood floor, and his fingers clenched the flawless cheek still in his grip. On the bed, Ludwig moaned softly, barely audible. Hm. That wouldn’t do. Feliciano was not a fan of quiet lovers. So he released the now pink cheek, raised an opened palm, and slapped it against the orb. That got Ludwig to moan just a bit.

“Fuck- fuck- ah.”

“Like it?” Feliciano asked, pushing his hips forward forcefully again. Then again, and again, until his leisurely pace disappeared, replaced by a rougher hungrier one. “Ooh, you like it rough, I know you do. Know why?” Feliciano smacked him again, and was met with an enthusiastic squeeze. “Because- Oh. Because last time you wanted me to _choke_ you! Remember, you wanted to feel pain. That’s the kind of slut you are, isn’t it? I know I’m right, hm?”

“Y-yes,” Ludwig grunted. “Yes, yes, you’re right.”

Wow, Feliciano hadn’t really been expecting a reply, but he was more than happy to have one. He has yet to meet anyone who checked off every one of his kinks (so far) without complaint. He wanted to keep this one. “Yes, I’m right,” he panted, smacking Ludwig once more before dropping his hand to squeeze his hip. “Because, look. Look, Ludwig? I’m not even moving! That’s all you, moving like a good little slut on my cock.”

A loud, almost pained groan was pulled from Ludwig before his hips stopped their pistoling movements. He dropped his head, ragged gasps falling from his lips. “F-Feliciano…”

Feliciano’s lips curled at the sound of his name. “What? Want me to fuck you properly?”

The look Ludwig tossed over his shoulder- his slicked back hair coming undone and falling into his eyes, his mouth parted and gasping, and the drool dripping from his lip- was achingly erotic. “Please. Please.”

“What a good slut.” Feliciano gently pushed him forward, the movement causing him to slip out. He shivered from the small, pathetic cry Ludwig gave from the separation. Feliciano slid the tip of his cock up and down the cress of Ludwig’s ass. He was enjoying this way too much, they were talking way too much for this to be a one night stand. Well, they were past that now, considering they already had a one night stand two weeks ago. Whatever this was, it was good. It was sexy and so good, and Feliciano really wasn’t too sure how he would be able to enjoy sex with another stranger after this perfect one. It was too much.

Wasting enough time, Feliciano slid back inside and gripped Ludwig’s hips forcefully. Then he propelled his own hips forward. Ludwig’s upper body literally fell onto the bed, his elbows bending as he lifted his hips further and met every one of Feliciano’s thrusts. It was perfect, oh, and those noises, the pants and lustful whines that continuously fell from Ludwig’s mouth, becoming quicker with every thrust. Ohh, god.

But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t a scream. Where was that bundle of nerves? Where- Feliciano angled his hips, dove deeper inside, and-

“Hnn, there… fuck. Fuck, right _there_.”

Ah, perfect. Keeping his hips at a slight angle, Feliciano pounded inside, slamming against Ludwig’s prostate with enough force, he was sure the other was seeing stars. From his pants and whines, he was probably seeing more than just twinkling orbs of light. Deciding to give him even more to cry about, Feliciano wrapped a hand around his member and started to pump it in vigorous time with his thrusts. This caused Ludwig to whine more, to arch his back, and toss his head like an animal and oh, oh, what was he doing-

Feliciano barely processed falling against the mattress, the light of the ceiling fan glaring down at him and blinding him momentarily, that is until Ludwig climbed atop his lap and straddled his waist. “You’re too slow,” he panted, pressing his hands on either side of Feliciano’s head against the mattress. “And,” he continued, gasping as he lowered himself back down on Feliciano’s cock. “You aren’t _rough enough_.”

They both groaned as Ludwig took him in once again. Feliciano gritted his teeth to grin at the blue eyed devil on top of him, sweating and gasping and panting like a common German whore. He fisted a hand in that messy blond hair and roughly tugged it. “Then- get to work.”

And work Ludwig did. He snapped his hips up and down, his thighs shaking madly from their spread position between his hips. Feliciano had to let go of his hair in order for him to straighten. His hands were still pressed against the mattress, but his back was curved, his hips were bouncing up and down, taking in every single inch of Feliciano’s member. His own member bounced with him, drops of white liquid spilling from the slit and sliding down the length of it. Ludwig didn’t seem to care, not when every snap of his hips left him moaning to the ceiling. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth wide open. One hand retreated from the mattress and gripped his own hair, messing it up further. He was falling apart, and Feliciano was living for it.

Groans were spilling from Feliciano’s own mouth as he felt his climax grow closer. He refused to come until Ludwig screamed. With a growl, he gripped Ludwig’s hips and slammed his own up, right as Ludwig’s came down, and the most delicious, sexiest noise Feliciano ever heard was ripped from Ludwig’s throat. It was raw, completely unfiltered, and loud. More white liquid burst from his member as he came, shuddering and moaning the entire time. Triumphant, Feliciano continued pistoling his hips into Ludwig’s, slick wet skin making a symphony of noise throughout the otherwise quiet room.

Feliciano’s head grew hazy as the white fog of climax grew nearer and nearer. One final thrust into that scorching tight heat, and it was over. He came into the condom, moaning Ludwig’s name as he did so. It was one of the most intense climaxes of his entire life, literally right up there with the last one Ludwig had drawn him to. He would have laughed if he weren’t gasping for breath like a drowning man. Ludwig was no better, as he removed himself from Feliciano and collapsed onto the bed at his side.

Their sticky arms pressed against one another’s as they stared at the ceiling, sweating, and panting, and, really, looking like two sexed out sluts. Feliciano brushed a hand through his messy, curly hair, trying to get his mind to catch up with… with everything. It was a bit useless right now as it continued showing him pictures of a hot moaning German riding his cock like Feliciano were nothing more than a fucking horse.

“Wow,” he mumbled unintelligently. “That may have been better than last time.”

“Uh-huh.” It didn’t sound like Ludwig’s cognition was any better.

Feliciano glanced to the side, his chest heaving up and down. Ludwig was still staring at the peeling white ceiling, his blond hair plastered to his forehead. His cheeks were still red. It was erotic. He must have sensed he was being stared at, because a moment later his dazed blue eyes were on Feliciano’s. An arched eyebrow was the only question Feliciano was going to receive. That simple eyebrow movement should not have been as sexy as it was. It should not have made Feliciano want to reach over and lick the sweat from his face and press his fingers into that tantalizing mouth to get them wet, only to lift muscular, thick thighs over his shoulders and shove his fingers into an entrance that was most definitely hungry for more.

Feliciano wanted more.

In a moment of post-coital brilliance, he said, “Let’s keep doing this.”

The slight daze in Ludwig’s eyes disappeared as soon as the words left Feliciano. “You mean, let’s keep having… casual sex?”

“Yes!” Feliciano picked himself up, the simple action making his head spin. Ludwig did not follow suit, only rolled onto his side and propped his cheek against the palm of his hand, and Feliciano tried so hard not to stare at the dip his body made to form his hip, and then the curve it took to make those really tasty looking hips. “We’ve had sex twice now, it’s pretty obvious we like each other. I think you’re smoking hot-” A surprised huff. “And you must think I’m attractive, and I’m pretty sure you basically called me attractive at the club two weeks ago. The point is, I think it’s a good idea.”

Ludwig blinked. He didn’t shoot the idea down immediately, a good sign! Slowly, he said, “I’m your niece’s teacher.”

A very weird factor, Feliciano really didn’t want to think about that for too long. He smiled anyway. “So? It’s not like anyone but us is going to know what we’re doing.” He scooted forward, closer to that siren’s body. “I get it if you say no, but well, I think it could work.”

Ludwig’s eyes strayed to the spot between Feliciano’s legs, where an erection was slowly beginning to appear. It was Ludwig’s fault for looking so tempting! “You make a convincing argument.”

“Hey!” Feliciano moaned, swaying side-to-side. Once again, Ludwig raised a dark eyebrow, but there was a tiny smirk playing at the corner of his lips. The picture of a wider smirk, of dark, sinful eyes looking at him across a shivering shoulder as he waited for a cock to enter him flashed in his mind, and Feliciano wanted to moan for a different reason this time. “I can’t help that!”

“Right.” Slowly, Ludwig moved into a sitting position, stretching one leg out across the black duvet cover. His back was straight, and his chin was slightly raised, but it didn’t match the rest of his languid position. Feliciano looked away before his arousal became even more obvious. “You want casual sex with your niece’s teacher, that’s what you’re saying?”

“I want sex with _you_ , Ludwig!” Feliciano looked back up, his eyes widening. “No strings attached, just sex. We could use each other as personal stress-relievers, since, you know, that kind of seems to be our thing. Just friends with benefits.” And just so there wouldn’t be any mix ups, he added, “No commitment, either. We can still see whoever we want.”

Oddly enough, Ludwig stiffened at those words. He ducked his head, and narrowed his eyes on the bed, like he was thinking something over. Feliciano could almost see the cogs moving in his head. Ludwig was obviously very intelligent, especially if he were working on his doctorate, he must be thinking of the pros and cons of this decision, unlike him, who kind of just… jumped on it.

“One condition.” Feliciano’s eyes widened. That sounded like… Ludwig lifted his gaze. He no longer looked conflicted or stiff, like that weird act just a second ago. That must have been a fluke, or his imagination. “We’re not doing anything inside the school.”

Feliciano could not hide the grin, he didn’t want to this time. “Deal!” His eyes flicked down to Ludwig’s body, his still-very-flawless-body. An idea was forming in Feliciano’s head, a beautiful, lustful one. “I think we should seal the deal, don’t you?”

Ludwig’s eyes widened, his face slackening in exasperation. “You are insatiable.” Then he spread his legs, and leant against the palms of his hands. Ohh, this was no man. He was a devil, a pure, sinful, delicious, devil. He grinned darkly, and Feliciano melted. “But fine. Let’s sign a contract.”

_A terribly naughty, dirty devil._

“Let’s,” Feliciano breathed, before he allowed himself to fall between Ludwig’s opened legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feli briefly mentions a manga series about King Ludwig II, and he is referring to "Ludwig II" by You Higuri. It's a nice, older yaoi manga I really enjoyed.
> 
> -"He (Ludwig II) was just an eccentric living in a world of dreams." According to the wiki, a quote by Empress Elisabeth of Austria regarding Ludwig II's madness."
> 
> -"I wish to remain an eternal enigma to myself and to others." According to the wiki, a quote by Ludwig II.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight edit- I rushed the night I published this because the place I was working in was about to close, so time for some proper end notes!
> 
> I always prefer writing romantic sex rather than, um, this, but I thought I could loosen up for Valentine's Day and thus, this was born. Please, enjoy! Next chapter should be up in a week. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Talk to me about Hetalia on tumblr! [noveltea-lolita](https://noveltea-lolita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Zio- Italian for uncle


End file.
